Otanjoubi, Kaa-chan!
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Naruto, Boruto, dan Himawari sibuk membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun sang ibu. Apakah rencana mereka akan berhasil? Dan bagaimana akan reaksi Hinata dengan kejutan dari keluarga kecilnya itu?/Fic gaje/Uzumaki Family/Warn inside/Special for Hinata's birthday!/RnR? :)


**Otanjoubi, Kaa-chan!**

 **Chara : Uzumaki Family**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre : Family, ditambah bumbu romance sedikit.**

 **Warning : Canon, AT (maybe), OOC, gaje, less description, so many typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **:chacha:**

Cuaca dingin di pagi hari menyelimuti Desa Konoha yang tengah diselimuti oleh salju. Bahkan keluarga Uzumaki ini belum beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka karena merasa kedinginan.

" _Nii-chan_?" panggi suara lembut anak perempuan berusia enam tahun. Ternyata Himawari baru saja bangun.

Sedangkan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu hanya bisa membuka matanya saja. Kesadarannya belum terkendali.

" _NII-CHAN_!" dan suara sang adik pun semakin meninggi.

"-!" sontak saja Boruto pun terbangun, "Apaan sih, Hima? Ganggu aku saja." ujarnya.

" _Nii-chan_ tahu kan sekarang hari apa?" tanya Himawari dengan mata berbinar.

"Hari Selasa, kan?" jawab Boruto dengan polosnya.

 **PLETAK!** Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat di kepala sang kakak pemberian dari sang adik.

" _Ittai_ ~" ringis si pirang itu, "Kamu kenapa sih nggak jelas sekali hari ini? Main jitak saja."

" _Nii-chan_ jahat! Hari ini kan hari-" Himawari belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba tangan Boruto pun menghampiri pucuk _indigo_ sang adik.

"Aku tahu, kok. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun _kaa-chan_ , kan?" jawabnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Ternyata mengerjai adiknya itu menyenangkan juga.

"Hwaaaa! _Nii-chan_ ternyata ngerjain Hima, ya? Jahat!" tangisnya kemudian memeluk sang kakak itu dengan histeris.

"Ahahaha. _Gomen_ , Hima- _chan_. Nah, terus kita mau kasih apa untuk ulang tahun ibu?" tanya Boruto mengganti topic pembicaraan.

Himawari pun terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kita berikan boneka untuk _kaa-chan_?" usulnya.

"Hima pikir ibu itu anak kecil? Yang lain dong..."

"Hima nggak tahu lagi, _nii-chan_." jawab Himawari menggembungkan pipinya dan matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kejutan untuk _kaa-chan_? Itu pasti seru, bukan?" usul Boruto yang akhirnya mendapat anggukan setuju dari Himawari.

"Kalian berdua kenapa heboh sendiri dari tadi- _ttebayo_?" terdengar suara berat dari sang ayah yang berhasil mengejutkan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Aih, _kuso oyaji_! Mengganggu rencana kami saja." ujar Boruto melempar _deathglare_ kepada Naruto.

"Oi oi, Himawari- _chan,_ memangnya apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Kemarikan telinga _otou-chan_. Hima mau bisikkan sesuatu."

Naruto pun menurut. Ia pun mendengar apa yang kedua anaknya itu rencanakan.

.

.

.

" _Araaa_ ~ ayah mengerti. Ayah juga ikutan bikin kejutan buat ibu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Tentu saja, ayah!" jawab Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

Dan kegiatan pagi hari itu disibukkan oleh membuat kue dan mempersiapkan kejutan selagi Hinata belum bangun.

Naruto pun menggenakan celemek berwarna merah jambu. Seraya terus mengadon bahan kue, Naruto pun berkata kepada kedua anaknya, "Oi, Boruto! Himawari! Jangan lupa dekorasi ruang keluarga dengan rumbai-rumbai ini. Dan jangan berisik, nanti ibu akan bangun, oke?"

"Siap, kapten!" dan senyuman itu terkembang dari bibir kedua bersaudara itu.

Mereka bertiga disibukkan oleh kegiatan yang dilakukan secara mendadak itu.

Setelah mereka selesai mendekorasi, Boruto dan Himawari sibuk membuat kartu ucapan ulang tahun untuk hadiah sang ibu.

Sementara Naruto sendiri sudah membeli hadiah untuk Hinata kemarin.

 **:chacha:**

Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Wanita bersurai pendek itu pun terkejut karena tidak mendapati Naruto di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ kemana?" gumam Hinata seraya memijit-mijitkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, dengan memakai piyama, Hinata pun turun ke lantai dasar untuk mencari keberadaan suami dan kedua anaknya.

" _Anata_? Boruto- _kun_? Himawari- _chan_?" panggilnya.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari objek yang dipanggil olehnya.

"Kyahahahah!" terdengar suara tawa yang sangat _familiar_ baginya dari arah ruang keluarga dan arah dapur. Dan Hinata pun segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa?" tanya Hinata dengan memasang wajah cengo.

"-!" tentu saja Naruto, Boruto, dan Himawari merasa terkejut akan suara Hinata.

Yah~ rencana mereka gagal...

" _Okaa-chan_..." gumam Himawari seraya memegang sebuah amplop berwarna merah hati.

"Ya, sayang?" tanya Hinata tersenyum lembut.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_!" kemudian Himawari pun memberikan kartu ucapan kepada Hinata. Kemudian sang ibu pun menyamakan tingginya kepada putrinya itu, " _Arigatou_ , Hima- _chan_." kemudian Hinata pun memeluk Himawari.

Hinata sendiri saja tidak sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja ruangan ini didekorasi dengan ramai.

" _Kaa-chan_ , ini- _ttebasa_ " ujar Boruto yang memberikan sebuah gambar Hinata buatannya berserta kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"A-ah...terima kasih Boruto- _kun_..." dan mata Hinata pun menjadi berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah diberikan anak yang lucu dan baik hati seperti mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayah kalian di mana?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku di sini- _ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto dari arah dapur yang masih mengadon kue dan menggenakan celemek berwarna merah jambu. Hinata pun menjadi merona sendiri melihat penampilan suaminya yang sangat _cute_ di matanya.

"Naruto- _kun_...kau sedang buat apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu dan kemudian mendekati suaminya.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin membuat kejutan dan kue untukmu. Tapi ya...sudah ketahuan apa boleh buat. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata." ujar Naruto mencium pipi istrinya itu.

" _A-arigatou, anata_..." jawab Hinata dengan kikuk dan wajah yang memerah, "Kalau begitu, sini aku bantu menyelesaikan kue ini. Kita buat kuenya bersama-sama."

"Asyik! Makan kue buatan ibu di hari istimewa!" Boruto dan Himawari merasa senang bukan main. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia sangat bersyukur karena telah diberikan istri yang baik dan keluarga yang hangat yang seperti ia rasakan saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka berempat pun telah berada di meja makan. Kue ulang tahun, sirup, _dessert_ , dan makanan lainnya yang telah diletakkan oleh Boruto dan Himawari.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, ibu!" seru Himawari agar Hinata meniup lilin dan meminta permintaan.

Hinata pun menurut. Kemudian sang ibu pun meniup lilin di kuenya dan berharap.

Semoga keluarganya akan terus seperti ini...

"Fuuhhh!" lilin pun mati.

"Yeeeeaayy!" seru Naruto dan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Hinata, ini hadiah dariku..." ujar Naruto menyerahkan kado berwarna ungu itu kepada istrinya. Dan Hinata memerima itu dengan senang hati.

Hinata pun membuka kotak kado itu. Rupanya, isi kado itu adalah sebuah lionti berbandul hati yang sangat cantik.

" _A-anata_?" gumamnya, "Aku...senang sekali. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku tak pernah merasa sehangat ini." dan air mata kebahagiaan Hinata pun menetes dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, Hinata." ujar Naruto memeluk istrinya itu.

"Kami semua sayang _kaa-chan_..." kemudian Boruto dan Himawari pun ikut-ikutan memeluk Hinata yang sedang terharu itu.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan suasana menjadi tenang kembali. Namun, suara Naruto pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata?" panggil pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Biar suasana rumah ini jadi lebih ramai, bagaimana kalau kita tambah adik satu lagi?" tanyanya seraya menggoda.

Hinata yang mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto pun menjadi _blushing_ dan...

 **BRUKH!**

"Hinata!?"

" _Kaa-chan_!?"

Sang ibu ternyata pingsan karena terlalu malu.

Naruto, Boruto, dan Himawari pun menjadi cengo karena reaksi sang ibu yang begitu terkejut begitu.

Dan Naruto pun mengangkat Hinata kembali ke tempat tidur. Dengan mengusap dahi sang istri, Naruto pun menggumam, "Ternyata dirimu masih sama seperti dulu."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Happy birthday Hyuuga Hinata yang telah mengganti marga menjadi Uzumaki Hinata! XD ini hadiah dariku, mweheheheh *dicipok Gaara* maaf kalau ikut _event_ -nya terlambat gini, fufufu /plak/ Semoga Hinata terus menjadi ibu yang cantik, baik hati, dan penyabar. _Cause, I'm your bigfans_ * _RIP_ linggis*

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran akan membangkitkan semangatku. X3

 _See you,_

 _December_ , 27th 2016.

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
